Nazo no Yume
by analogwatch
Summary: the title means "strange dream" Um. five chapters now! Updated 5/16. shoujo-ai. I had to up the censor 'cause of a scene...
1. Chapter one... no original titles this t...

Nazo no Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W. Gosh, I wish I did. That would kick so much . . . *clears throat* sorry. Don't sue me, please, I don't own much anyway.  
  
Yes, this IS a self-insert. I was bored out of my mind when I wrote it... and it is slightly based off a dream I had... very... bizarre... but fun to write. Yeah... on with the story!  
  
----------  
  
Erin sighed as she gazed out her classroom's window. Child Development was so boring... it was nothing but movies and bookwork anyway. She stared down at her sketch, doodling on a few more lines here and there. The teacher was rambling again... she seemed to do that a lot. Erin crossed her arms on her desk and put her head on top of them, closing her eyes. 'I'll only rest my head for a minute,' she thought.  
  
  
  
"That was stupid and pointless." A voice commented loudly, followed by the slamming of a door. Erin jerked awake, suddenly realizing that she didn't know where she was.  
  
"It was NOT pointless. We succeeded in our mission and that's all that really matters." The voice that replied sounded a bit more feminine than the first, although it was obvious both belonged to teenage boys.  
  
"Just chill out, okay? I don't want to listen to you two argue." A slightly deep voice -- the deepest yet -- cut in. "I'm going to just go sit and watch TV."  
  
Erin froze, realizing something else. She was still sprawled on the living room floor, alone in a house with at least three men. She dug her fingers into the carpet, paralyzed with fear.  
  
"Um, guys..." The deep voice called out again. "Why is there a lady in the middle of our living room?"  
  
Erin slowly opened an eye to find Duo standing in the doorway attaching the living room to the kitchen. "Duo? Duo Maxwell?!"  
  
"Um, yeah... how on Earth did you know my name?" Duo asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's a long story. Weren't Quatre and Wufei arguing in there?" Erin asked, pointing to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, but..." Duo started.  
  
"Does that mean Heero and Trowa are here, too?" Erin interrupted.  
  
"Yes, but--"  
  
"And how come I can understand you? Don't you speak Japanese?"  
  
"You're speaking Japanese, too, you know!" Duo cried, sounding quite exasperated.  
  
"I am?! Erin blinked. "Where am I?" She asked, pulling herself into a sitting position and crossing her legs underneath her.  
  
"Yes, you are, and you're in our safe house. I'm going to ask you again. How did you know my name? Oh, while you're at it, tell me how you got here, too."  
  
Erin sighed, rocking back and forth a few times. "I don't know how I got here... last thing I remember is being in class at school. The way I know your name is that where I come from, your story is kind of... um..."  
  
"A what?" Heero asked, his hand bringing up a gun aimed directly at Erin's head.  
  
"Hey, don't kill her!" Duo shouted.  
  
Erin swallowed nervously. "Err... a legend, I suppose. Yeah, you could call it that." She grinned weakly. "Could you kindly move that gun?"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, but dropped the gun.  
  
Erin sighed with relief, then started sniffling. "I was so scared!" She jumped up, clinging to Trowa's arm. "You'll protect me, right, Trowa- san?!" She started to sob, burying her head in Trowa's chest with extreme difficulty, seeing as how she was about half a foot taller than he was.  
  
Duo blinked at Erin's shaking form. "Well, comfort her, Trowa!"  
  
Trowa hesitantly hugged Erin, patting her back gingerly. "... it's... okay..."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this. She got upset over that? Relena never did..."  
  
"But I'm not Relena!" Erin cried, still hanging all over Trowa.  
  
Duo walked over, gently prying Erin away from Trowa. "Okay, okay, we won't kill you. What's your name, anyway?"  
  
Erin sniffled sadly, straightening up. "My name is Erin..." She smiled and winked. "Tricked ya, didn't I?"  
  
Quatre blinked in surprise. "You were faking?!"  
  
"Yeah. Great, huh? I love being an actress." Erin grinned.  
  
"Women..." Wufei grumbled.  
  
Erin shot Wufei a look to kill. "Don't EVER call me 'woman.'"  
  
"Oooh, Wufei, listen to that! She's talking back!" Duo cackled.  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell. What's your last name?" Wufei asked. "I'd like to know your full name."  
  
"Foley. What's it to you?"  
  
"Okay, then, Foley. You don't talk back to me and I will call you 'woman' if I please." Wufei smiled at her cruelly. "Besides..." he took a step forward, reaching up and fingering a section of her short hair. "You don't look much like a woman."  
  
"I'm proud of the fact that I'm brave enough to announce publicly that I hate being feminine." Erin said shortly.  
  
"So, what, you a lesbian or something?" Wufei crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"No." Erin assumed the same akimbo position as Wufei. "I'm not. I'd also like to mention that you used to be my favorite character in the legend."  
  
Quatre, obviously sick of the standoff, stood between Wufei and Erin. "Okay, stop fighting."  
  
"I'm hungry," Duo interjected, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Can you cook, Erin?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes, I can. Having three siblings teaches you such skills." She smiled at Quatre. "And unlike you, Quatre-san, I'm the oldest."  
  
"Then we'll keep you around, but just until you can get back to wherever you came from." Heero nearly growled, then left for his room.  
  
"Um… where should I stay?" Erin asked quietly.  
  
A few seconds of silence elapsed, then Duo smiled. "You can stay with me. You can have Wufei's bed."  
  
"What about me, Maxwell?!" Wufei demanded.  
  
"You can sleep in Heero's room. She is a woman, after all, you did point that out yourself." Quatre smiled.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let the woman stay in my bed. I don't want any pink when I get back in there, woman."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Wufei dearest." Erin replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll be sure to put in plenty of pink since I hate the color with such a passion."  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes. "I'm going for a walk." He stormed outside, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Erin sighed. "Duo, is there anything I should do to set up the room?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "Nope, just changed the sheets this morning."  
  
"Good. Can you help me by setting up Heero's extra bed for Wufei?" Erin asked. "I want to write an apology letter. Do you have any paper I could use?"  
  
"Yes, on the desk." Quatre pointed to the wooden desk in the corner. "Trowa, could you help me in the kitchen?"  
  
The two left as Duo left to set up the extra bed and Erin wrote out her letter of apology.  
  
"There!" Erin proclaimed happily as she folded the piece of paper in half twice. "All done!" Carefully she wrote 'Wufei' in her neatest hiragana, and below she wrote 'Erin' in katakana. "See, Duo?" she proudly showed it to him.  
  
"Good job." Duo smiled. "Wish I could write that neatly."  
  
"I usually don't write like this, but I wanted it to be perfect." Erin chuckled to herself, laying the note on the pillow. "Let's go eat, okay?"  
  
Duo nodded, and they went to the kitchen.  
  
After they left, Wufei came back in, walking to Heero's room, which had been abandoned by Heero not long after Duo and Erin went into the kitchen. He noticed the note on the extra bed, and he unfolded it and read it aloud in a low mumble.  
  
"'Wufei – I'm sorry for what I said and I'm sorry you have to sleep in Heero's room. If you want me to, I'll sleep in here and you can sleep in your bed. Once again, I'm sorry.' Bah." He crumpled up the note, throwing it away. He left the room and entered the kitchen, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I will sleep in the extra bed, Foley. You stay in the room with Maxwell."  
  
Erin blinked. "Are you sure, Wufei?"  
  
"Yes." Wufei sat at his place at the table. "Maxwell, help her. She can't figure out the chopsticks."  
  
"I can too!" Erin cried. It was true, but her skills with the utensils were mediocre at best.  
  
"Here, do it this way." Duo reached over, rearranging the chopsticks in Erin's hand.  
  
"Thank you . . . " Erin mumbled, a blush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
Wufei simply rolled his eyes. "I don't believe this . . . "  
  
Owari chapter one!  
  
  
  
Whew. Took three days of typing to type it up. Can you believe that? Baka siblings, always wanting to shove me off the computer just when I hit a good part… grr. 


	2. chapter two. Still very unoriginal ^^;

Nazo no Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W. Gosh, I wish I did. That would kick so much . . . *clears throat* sorry. Don't sue me, please, I don't own much anyway.  
  
Yes, this IS a self-insert. I was bored out of my mind when I wrote it... and it is slightly based off a dream I had... very... bizarre... but fun to write. Yeah... on with the story!  
  
----------  
  
The dark was nearly stifling. Erin silently cursed herself for being afraid of so many things. She heard Duo mumble something she could barely make out as "Daijoubu." A smile creeped across her face. "Yeah, I guess it is..." she mumbled, then turned over. AFter a few minutes more, she felt the dark closing in, and to fight it off, she started to quietly sing Kitto OK aloud.  
  
A few minutes after that, when she was about halfway through the song, Duo asked, "What are you singing?"  
  
"Um... Kitto OK..." Erin mumbled quietly, embarassed that he'd heard her singing.  
  
"Kitto OK?" Duo sounded confused.  
  
"Well... You know how I told you that your story was a legend? Well, people made up songs that describe how each of you feels... yeah..." Erin blinked, not believing what she was doing. "They're called image songs. Tha's one of yours."  
  
Duo reached over, turning on the lamp. "Does my song really go that high?"  
  
"No... but I would have been pretty loud if I was singing it on your key." ERin turned on her side to face Duo, smiling.  
  
"I was lstening to you... you have a very beautiful singing voice." Duo smiled back. "I'd like to be woken up by it more often."  
  
Erin's smile disappeared. " I woke you up?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it." Duo broadened his smile. "I quite enjoyed it."  
  
Erin blushed slightly. "Thank you..."  
  
Duo chuckled. "Why do you keep blushing? You like me or something?"  
  
Erin blushed more furiously. "No sense in denying it. I can leave if it bothers you."  
  
Duo shook his head, still smiling. "No, it doesn't bother me."  
  
Erin smiled back rather weakly, then looked at the alarm clock, which read 1:30 AM. "Gah, I can't sleep... too scared." She mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong? Scared of the dark?" Duo asked, teasing just a bit.  
  
"A bit, yes, and worried. But I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from, seeing as how I'm the only girl in a house of of boys." Erin shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean." Duo grew quiet. "... then you wouldn't want to come sleep in my bed like you used to do to your parents when you were little?"  
  
"No, sorry, Duo. I'd end up pushing you off the bed in the middle of the night... not to mention the fact that I drool in my sleep." Erin chuckled to herself, settling herself under the blankets.  
  
"Yeah... me too." Duo pushed his sheets, sitting up. "I can't sleep either... I heard there was a good horror movie marathon on. Want to watch it?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Erin grabbed the pillow and a blanket. "Do you want to make popcorn?"  
  
"Yeah. Just settle on the couch. Do you want anything to drink?" Duo asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, please. Do you have any water?" Erin asked in reply, then realized the utter stupidity of that question.  
  
Duo laughed. "Of course we have water, baka Erin-chan!" He walked out, holding two glasses. He handed her a glass of ice water and set his glass of milk on the coffee table.  
  
"Oh, the popcorn smells good... I can't wait!" Erin smiled as Duo turned on the TV.  
  
"Now, don't get too scared or else I'll have to send you to bed." Duo said, smiling.  
  
"Same for you, Duo."  
  
Duo made a "who, me?" face, then went to get the popcorn.  
  
Erin sat down on the couch, spreading the blanket across her legs and hugging the pillow. "Duo, what's taking you so long?"  
  
Duo swore quite colorfully. "I can't reach the bowl I want to use."  
  
"Do you want some help?" Erin set the pillow down next to her and got out from under the blanket.  
  
Duo sounded very frustrated. "Yes, I would."  
  
Erin blinked at Duo, standing on his tiptoes and still unable to reach the top shelf of the cabinet. "How on Earth did you get the dishes up there in the first place?"  
  
"Ask Trowa." came the boy's grunted reply as he tried to stretch himself those precious few inches.  
  
"Here, let me..." Erin stepped forward, grabbing the bowl with ease.  
  
Duo eyed Erin suspiciously. "How'd you get so tall, anyway?"  
  
"Genetics. Tall parents make for tall children." Erin shrugged. "You're short for having supposedly been American."  
  
Duo shrugged back. "Genetics. Short parents make for short children, I suppose. Besdes, there's still time for a growth spurt."  
  
"I suppose. I have a brother who's your age and a full foot taller than you."  
  
Duo just shook his head. "So... where are you from, anyway?"  
  
"Earth, obviously... but from a different time. The year 2002."  
  
Duo blinked in surprise. "AC?!"  
  
"No! AD. I'm from the past, not the future."  
  
"So no colonies?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"... no mobile suits?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
Duo maintained a look of surprise and added on a element of disbelief. "How do your fight your wars?"  
  
"Helicopters, tanks, planes, bombs... and, of course, man on man combat."  
  
"So... where are Earth are you from?" Duo asked. "You're obviously not Chinese or Japanese... you're kinda pale, like Quatre and Trowa, but you're not blonde... you have brown hair like Trowa and me... hey! If you're from where Trowa is, maybe we can find out where he's from!" Duo sounded hopeful.  
  
"Sorry, Duo, but I'm American, like yourself." Erin shrugged apologetically. "It's kinda sad that I'm pale... I live in a desert state but I can't tan to save my life."  
  
Duo cackled, taking the popcorn to the living room. "Sounds like Quatre."  
  
Erin laughed herself, sitting down and covering up again. "You're right..." She hugged the pillow.  
  
"Let's get going on this marathon!" Duo grinned, turning on the TV.  
  
  
  
Owari Chapter two!  
  
Gah, I'm getting really lazy. I have four chapters written out but I've only typed up two... please r/r! 


	3. chapter three.

Nazo no Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W. Gosh, I wish I did. That would kick so much . . . *clears throat* sorry. Don't sue me, please, I don't own much anyway.  
  
Yes, this IS a self-insert. I was bored out of my mind when I wrote it... and it is slightly based off a dream I had... very... bizarre... but fun to write. Yeah... on with the story!  
  
----------  
  
Erin yawned, turning over to hide from the sunlight assaulting her tired eyes.  
  
However, the thing she was laying on moved, and she sat up.  
  
She was still on the couch, and it was early morning. The TV was still on, but showing one of those early-morning infomercials that most channels show. She turned to where her head had been, and found that she had been sleeping with her head in Duo's lap.  
  
She nearly started laughing when she saw Duo. He was reclined on the couch, turned with his legs towards Erin, as if he had settled her before falling asleep himself. "Wait..." Erin mumbled out loud. 'I remember him moving me...' she thought as she pried the remote from his hand. She clicked off the TV, then covered Duo up with the blanket. "Sweet dreams, Duo." She whispered to his smiling face. She turned away and took two steps before Duo whispered back, "Awake already?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Erin put her hands on her hips. "Got a problem?" she smiled.  
  
"No, not at all." Duo threw off the blanket, standing up and stretching. "I'm hungry..." Duo noted. "Care to help me cook breakfast?"  
  
Erin shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Good. Can you cook eggs and bacon?"  
  
"Yes, I can..." Erin yawned again and stretched. "So early..." she dropped her arms to her sides and followed Duo to the kitchen.  
  
Duo was pulling various items from the fridge and setting them out on the counter. "So, how well did you sleep?" he asked as he pulled the eggs out.  
  
"Pretty well, considering my head was in your crotch all night." Erin smiled, leaning against the oven.  
  
"Now, now, it wasn't in my crotch ALL night." Duo pulled out the frying pan, setting it on the stove behind Erin. "I can guarantee that it wasn't there while I was awake, but I can't say anything about after I fell asleep." he smiled, handing Erin the spatula.  
  
"How can I be so sure?" Erin asked, beginning to cook the bacon.  
  
Duo shrugged. "You'll just have to trust me."  
  
A few seconds of not-so-comfy silence ensued.  
  
"... Did you really mean it when you said you liked me?" Duo quietly asked, looking at the back of Erin's head. Several chunks of hair were sticking out in odd directions, making it painfully obvious that she had just woken up.  
  
"Unfortunately." Erin replied sadly.  
  
"Why is it unfortunate?"  
  
Erin sighed. "Every person I've ever liked has stopped treating me like a friend as soon as they found out. Do you want your eggs fried or scrambled?"  
  
"Scrambled. How did they stop treating you like a friend?" Duo queried.  
  
Erin cracked the eggs into a small bowl, whipping them with a bit of milk. "They just … they just became really cold to me."  
  
Duo blinked in shock. "You mean to tell me that this has happened with every person you've liked?"  
  
Erin silently nodded, and then her shoulders shook.  
  
"Are you okay…?" Duo moved to Erin's side to find she was crying. "… Do you want me to finish cooking for you?"  
  
"N-no, I'm fine." Erin hiccupped, but continued cooking.  
  
Duo stood in silence, but Erin bit her lip. "What's wrong, Erin?"  
  
"So when are you going to start avoiding me and snapping at everything I ask you?" Erin whispered, sliding the eggs onto the plates the bacon currently occupied. "With the first one it was almost instantaneous – he became cold after assuring me that liking him was nothing to cry over. The second one … she took a few days to become cold. It took me so long to get up the courage to tell her, too…"  
  
Duo took the plates, placing them on the table. "The second one was a girl?"  
  
Erin looked away for a split second. "Yes."  
  
"Oh. That's not bad, don't worry." Duo smiled, taking Erin's hand. "Don't worry at all." He let go, gesturing to the table. "Shall we sit?"  
  
Erin smiled even as another tear slid down her cheek. "Sure."  
  
Duo reached out, brushing away the tear. "Stop crying, okay?"  
  
Erin looked away again. "I can't help it. I'm worried you don't like me. I mean, it's okay if you don't, nobody has really liked me for four years, so I'm used to rejection—"  
  
Her eyes widened as she was cut off by Duo pressing his lips to hers.  
  
"Was that a good enough answer for you?" Duo quietly asked, still close to Erin.  
  
"Yes, quite." Erin smiled.  
  
"So… was that as good as the boyfriend from four years ago?" Duo smiled back, slowly closing the space between the two of them.  
  
"Wouldn't know. That was my first kiss."  
  
Duo blinked. "Really?!"  
  
Erin nodded shyly. "Um… yes… Not to say I didn't like it or anything!"  
  
"I'm glad." Duo smiled a little wider, wrapping his arms around Erin's waist. "Did you want to do it again, by any chance?"  
  
"Why not?" Erin asked nobody in particular, then kissed Duo again.  
  
This cycle continued for a few minutes before Trowa, ever the early riser, shuffled into the kitchen.  
  
"Your breakfasts are getting cold." He simply stated before plugging in the coffee maker.  
  
Erin and Duo hurriedly broke apart, Erin chuckling nervously.  
  
They sat and ate their breakfasts, and then Erin took a shower while Duo cleaned the living room.  
  
"Um, Duo, hope you don't mind, but I borrowed one of your shirts…" Erin said, leaning against the side of the doorway.  
  
"No, not at all, Erin… which—" he paused, staring.  
  
"What? Doesn't it fit?" Erin asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Oh, it fits, all right…" Trowa commented from behind Duo.  
  
"What? Why are you two staring?"  
  
"Look down." Was all Trowa could choke out.  
  
Erin did, and realized why. The shirt was a bit too small and stretched tightly across her breasts. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Damn! I thought it'd be looser than this!"  
  
Duo snapped himself out of his stupor. "You could always borrow one of Heero's shirts…"  
  
"How about not?" Erin asked in reply, smiling. "Trowa, are your shirts bigger than Duo's?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Not by much, though."  
  
"A little room is better than none." Erin sighed deeply, causing the middle snap to come undone. "Damn!" she cried. "Trowa, please let me borrow one of your shirts!"  
  
Trowa nodded once. "Let me get you one."  
  
"Thank you!" Erin sighed again with relief and another two snaps came undone. "Damn!" She cried for a third time.  
  
Owari chapter three!  
  
Okay, now I have SEVEN chapters written out but only three typed up. I promise more will come soon! I'm just really uberbusy right now. Eck. Band, drama, winter guard … tons and tons of stuff. Gomen gomen! 


	4. chapter four.

Nazo no Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W. Gosh, I wish I did. That would kick so much . . . *clears throat* sorry. Don't sue me, please, I don't own much anyway.  
  
Yes, this IS a self-insert. I was bored out of my mind when I wrote it... and it is slightly based off a dream I had... very... bizarre... but fun to write. Yeah... on with the story!  
  
----------  
  
Erin tugged at the collar of her shirt, staring out the window of the safe house living room. Trowa's shirt was roomier than Duo's had been, but since it was a turtleneck, the neck was more constricting. She once again tugged at the collar.  
  
The sky was blue, she noticed, but only in the small patches that peeked out from the clouds. The skies in Arizona were nearly always blue, and rarely cloudy. She sorely missed home, since a week had passed since she ended up here. She had been living day to day, borrowing Trowa's shirts and Duo's pants, and realizing how she didn't fit in.  
  
"Looking at the sky isn't going to get you home any faster, Erin." Quatre quietly said. "Duo wanted me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you. He's in the back."  
  
Erin smiled at Quatre, standing up from the window seat. "Thank you, Quatre."  
  
'Why would Duo want to talk to me...?' Erin thought, crossing the living room and pushing open the kitchen door. 'He's been really quiet these last few days..." Erin opened the door to the patio, scanning for a sign of Duo. A note caught her eye.  
  
"'Go down the stairs.'" Erin read aloud. She looked to the stairs leading to the large forest that the safe house bordered.  
  
'Maybe I scared him. I probably did, telling him I liked him after only being here for a day.' She sighed, looking up to find herself looking right at a tree, a piece of paper shoved into the bark.  
  
"'Walk straight until you reach a clearing. I will be waiting for you there.'" She slipped the two notes into one of her pockets and crossed her arms in front of her. It was freezing out here, at least to her, and she was sure Quatre agreed. How much further would she have to walk?  
  
Finally, she reached the clearing, but Duo was nowhere to be found, and she was very, very, very cold. She shivered, looking around her.  
  
A hand clasped her arm, and she gasped. "Who--?!"  
  
"I'm glad you came, Erin." Duo smiled, slipping a handful of fragrant flowers into her hand. "You didn't talk to any of us that often. I was worried that you wanted to leave us all right away."  
  
Erin shook her head. "I'm just a little homesick, that's all. Thank you for the flowers."  
  
"I tried to find one as beautiful as you, but I failed." Duo slid his hand around Erin's, walking to her a tree, and leaning against it, still holding her hand. They stood in comfortable silence before Duo turned her face to his, staring into her eyes. "Wait a second! Weren't your eyes silver a few days ago?"  
  
Erin shrugged. "Probably. My eyes change color. They're always either blue, green, or gray."  
  
"Well, they're green right now." Duo stroked Erin's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You're always changing. I like that about you." He stood up straight again. "You're never the same and you don't want to conform... I've always wanted a woman like that." He slid his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Erin smiled back, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was the ideal moment – Duo had probably planned it this way – so Erin bent slightly over to meet her lips to Duo's.  
  
Duo slightly deepened the kiss, pulling Erin's shirt from her pants and running his hands along her stomach.  
  
Erin gasped at the cold air and Duo's cold hands, but enjoyed the touch. She ran her hands along his shoulders, then down his chest.  
  
Duo froze as Erin discovered something... no, something*s* that should NOT have been there.  
  
"You're a GIRL?!" Erin cried, taking a step back.  
  
"Sshh! Nobody knows!" Duo looked around. "Besides, I thought you liked girls!"  
  
"I do! But still, you could have told me!" Erin looked shocked.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't like me if I told you." Duo cast her eyes downward.  
  
Erin laughed for a moment, then pulled Duo into a hug. "It wouldn't have changed anything."  
  
A gentle rain had begun to fall, but it didn't matter. Erin kissed Duo again, and continued to let her hands wander.  
  
Duo finally gave into Erin's silent demands, taking charge of the situation. She slid her hands up Erin's shirt again, sliding her tongue into Erin's mouth simultaneously. Erin relaxed slowly, letting Duo take full control. This went on for quite some time before Duo paused, then broke the kiss.  
  
"You're trembling..." Duo commented, drawing Erin close against her body in an attempt to calm her down.  
  
"I'm not trembling.... I'm shivering." Erin could barely keep her teeth from chattering as she shivered uncontrollably.  
  
Duo blinked. "You're not wearing a jacket! Weren't you from the desert?"  
  
Erin nodded a few times, still shivering.  
  
Duo turned towards the house, still holding Erin. "We need to get you inside!"  
  
Erin made no argument as Duo lead her to the house.  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
Erin sneezed, reaching for a tissue. Her escapade with Duo the previous day had driven her sinuses crazy. She blew her nose, throwing away the used tissue. "Damnit...." she sighed when the tissue missed the trashcan. She threw it away again, making it this time.  
  
She left for the bathroom, washing her hands. It was early morning, so she walked downstairs to get breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Erin-chan!" Duo cheerfully called.  
  
"Good morning, Duo-chan..." Erin called back, sounding very nasal.  
  
Duo blinked. "What happened to you?"  
  
Erin sniffled. "The rain clogged my sinuses. I can't breathe..."  
  
"Are you sick?" Duo asked, concerned.  
  
"No, it's just my sinuses. Nothing major." Erin sneezed loudly. "Ow..."  
  
"I'll go to the store and get you some medicine." Duo reached for her jacket.  
  
"No. I will." Trowa said from the doorway.  
  
Erin turned to Trowa. "I'll go with you."  
  
"Then I'm going, too!" Duo protested.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "You need to stay here and watch the house. Heero's locked himself in his room, so he won't do it."  
  
"What about Wufei?" Duo demanded.  
  
"He's somewhere in the forest. Probably meditating." Erin replied. "I watched him go out there." She stepped forward, planting a kiss on Duo's cheek. "Gomen nasai, Duo-chan."  
  
"Fine..." Duo sighed. "I'll watch the house. You two had better hurry back."  
  
Erin smiled, pulling on her borrowed jacket. "We will, Duo-chan."  
  
Trowa pulled open the door, gesturing for Erin to leave first. "Don't worry, Duo. We will."  
  
Duo sighed, listening to the door click closed.  
  
----------  
  
  
  
Owari chapter 4! Yay! Sorry, but life is really really complicated. ^^;;; I'll probably get the chapters out much faster now... but I have seven written out. Whoo. ^^; 


	5. chapter five, woohoo!

Nazo no Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W. Gosh, I wish I did. That would kick so much . . . *clears throat* sorry. Don't sue me, please, I don't own much anyway.  
  
Yes, this IS a self-insert. I was bored out of my mind when I wrote it... and it is slightly based off a dream I had... very... bizarre... but fun to write. Yeah... on with the story!  
  
----------  
  
"Thanks for going with me, Trowa." Erin smiled, thrusting her hands into her pockets.  
  
"No problem. Erin... can I talk to you?" Trowa grew quieter than usual, his gaze focused on the ground.  
  
"Sure, Trowa. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Trowa still stared at the ground. "You like Duo, don't you?"  
  
Erin smiled a small, tight smile, a blush making its way across her cheeks. "If you call making out with someone as liking them, then yeah, I like Duo."  
  
"You don't like anyone else, do you?"  
  
"... No, I don't." Erin looked towards Trowa. "I'm sorry, Trowa."  
  
He stopped, looking her in the eyes. "Don't be sorry. Don't you dare be sorry for the way you feel about someone."  
  
"Trowa..." Erin's breath caught in her throat, her expression making it evident she was about to cry.  
  
"Please, don't cry..." Trowa nearly begged, pulling Erin into an embrace that was a lot less hesitant than it had been the first day of her stay.  
  
Unfortunately, the action that was meant to comfort only made things worse and caused Erin to break down into tears.  
  
Trowa gently cupped Erin's face in his hand, turning her gaze upwards to meet his own. "What's wrong?"  
  
Erin hiccupped, her lower lip trembling. "T-Trowa, I..." She looked away.  
  
Trowa sighed and did the first thing that came to mind. He bent slightly, closing his eyes and kissing her.  
  
Erin broke the kiss, shaking her head and pushing him away. "No, Trowa. This... this just doesn't feel right."  
  
Trowa nodded slowly, the hurt look on his face slowly melting with the placement of the shell over his mind and soul.  
  
The mask was cracked, however, for his eyes still showed pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Trowa..." she whispered, tears springing anew to her eyes.  
  
He brought up his hand, gently wiping the tears away. "I already told you, don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry."  
  
The walked the rest of the way to the store and back in near silence.  
  
"Welcome back!" Duo cheerfully called when they arrived back.  
  
"Hi, Duo!" Erin called back, nearly as cheerful.  
  
Trowa just nodded, going inside and immediately retreating to his room.  
  
"What happened to him?" Duo blinked.  
  
"Too much. What'd you do while we were gone?"  
  
Duo gave Erin a questioning look, but shrugged. "Just read a little. There's some very interesting novels here."  
  
Erin smiled. "That's nice to know. Did you realize that Quatre was here the whole time and probably would have been willing to watch the house?"  
  
"HE WHAT?!"  
  
----------  
  
  
  
"What are you doing, Erin?" Trowa quietly asked from the doorway. He hadn't been pushing his luck with her. He had learned from experience that chasing after a taken girl was usually quite futile.  
  
Erin sighed, poring over the map in front of her. "Phoenix has changed a lot, hasn't it?"  
  
Trowa stepped into the room, standing over the map. "I'm sure, but I've never been there."  
  
She pointed at a place on the map that had the symbol for an enemy base. "That's where I used to live."  
  
Trowa blinked. "They had OZ bases then...?"  
  
"No, no! That used to be a housing development." She moved her finger a few inches. "That's where I went to high school."  
  
"Wow... you really miss being there, don't you?" Trowa gazed at Erin, noticing that her grayish-blue eyes were filling with tears.  
  
"Yeah...." she whispered, starting to try to fold up the map. "I do."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Trowa murmured, sitting next to Erin and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Trowa..." she barely raised her voice above a whisper for fear of it cracking.  
  
Gently Trowa pulled her close, wrapping his other arm around her.  
  
Erin separated herself from Trowa. "No, Trowa. I already told you this doesn't feel right."  
  
Trowa sighed and nodded, standing up. "I see. I'm truly sorry, Erin." He thrust his own hands into his pockets, leaving the room.  
  
"He'll never give up, will he?" Duo asked from the doorway.  
  
"No. Did you hear the whole thing?" Erin frowned, failing in her attempt to refold the map.  
  
"Not the whole thing. Just the important parts." Duo took Trowa's former place next to Erin.  
  
Erin sighed, trying to tuck her short hair behind her ear. It was an old habit that she had never quite been able to break. "I have no idea what he sees in me. I'm loud, and annoying, and there's lots more girls in the world that are prettier than me...." Erin glared at the map, which absolutely refused to fold.  
  
Duo took the map away. "Maybe he finds you beautiful. I know I do... and I don't find you loud or annoying." She folded the map easily, then handed it back.  
  
Erin pouted slightly out of frustration. "Hey! How come you can fold the map and I can't?!"  
  
"It likes me." Do stood up, offering Erin her hand. "Let's go. We can challenge Trowa to a game of chess as apology."  
  
  
  
----------  
  
Owari Chapter five, yay! Sorry about it being so short but writer's block was affecting me and I had written all of chapter six before I came back and wrote this. ^^;; maybe you guys will get chapter six today, since I'm home sick and all. ^^; 


	6. chapter six, yay!

Nazo no Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W. Gosh, I wish I did. That would kick so much . . . *clears throat* sorry. Don't sue me, please, I don't own much anyway.  
  
Yes, this IS a self-insert. I was bored out of my mind when I wrote it... and it is slightly based off a dream I had... very... bizarre... but fun to write. Yeah... on with the story!  
  
----------  
  
"Checkmate." Trowa quietly uttered, moving his rook to effectively surround Erin's king.  
  
Erin blinked, staring at the board in disbelief. "No way…" she whispered, in English.  
  
Duo chuckled. "You had better believe it, Erin. Trowa and Wufei are our resident chess experts."  
  
"Then that means that more likely than not they suck at checkers." Erin grinned cruelly, pulling the bag of checkers pieces out of the game box. "Come on, Torowa, let's play."  
  
Trowa winced, starting to stand up. "No. I don't want to play this."  
  
"Then you suck at it, correct?" Erin asked, setting up the board. "Or are you afraid of being beaten by an onna?!" She emphasized the last word, sounding very much like Wufei.  
  
Trowa winced again. "Fine. One game."  
  
Erin grinned. "You go first."  
  
Duo laughed when Erin easily beat Trowa. "She showed you, didn't she?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "We're even now."  
  
Erin cackled in triumph. "Yes, and my bruised ego has been repaired!"  
  
Heero cleared his throat, standing at the door leading to the hallway. "We have a mission. Unfortunately, it is for an all girl's-school.  
  
"I'll go," Duo immediately said.  
  
"That was the plan. You look the most like a girl here anyway. Oh, you'll have to take Erin, because the other four of us are to be sent to the adjoining boys' school. Don't worry about maintaining contact because the schools allow the sexes to mingle on the weekends."  
  
Duo nodded once, acknowledging the information.  
  
"Oh, and Duo?" Heero added. "Erin's your older sister. Take either last name."  
  
Erin nodded. "I actually have a little sister. Duo could take her name if…" she hesitated for a split second, too quick to be noticed. "… he so pleased." She turned to Duo, smiling. "How'd you like to be named Rebecca?"  
  
Duo crinkled her nose. "Rebecca? I don't like that name."  
  
"Yeah, and Erin and Duo Maxwell really sound like sisterly names." Erin spat. "Duo is a boy's name!"  
  
Duo rolled her eyes, throwing her hands into the air. "Fine! I'll be Rebecca!"  
  
"Good. You two share a room so nothing had better happen. Remember, you're sisters." Heero reiterated. "People might think you're incestuous or something. You two need to go shopping so you both have casual girls' clothing. This is a private school and the dress code states no pants for girls."  
  
"No!" Erin cried, covering her face with her hands. "I hate skirts!!!"  
  
"So do I, Erin-chan, but we'll have to get used to them. At least to the knee, right, Heero?"  
  
"Yes, and no tee-shirts. Polo is most the most casual they'll allow. They will issue your uniform upon arrival. Go shopping now, because we leave tomorrow.  
  
Erin sighed. "Fine…"  
  
Heero handed over a credit card. "It's in your name, Erin. Don't worry about the money, it's taken care of."  
  
"Let's go, Erin!" Duo cried, grabbing her coat and going outside.  
  
Erin took her own coat, slipping it on and following Duo.  
  
"Well, at least Erin will know what she's doing." Quatre quietly said from the back of the room, looking up from his book.  
  
Wufei slit open an eye from his cross-legged perch in the corner. "I almost pity Maxwell. Having to go to school with a bunch of onna.  
  
----------  
  
A few hours later, Erin and Duo waltzed back in, carrying armloads of bags. "So, Duo, do you have any idea what you're doing to do with your hair?"  
  
Duo blinked once, looking at the inquisitive Erin. "I was just going to braid it like I always did."  
  
Erin grinned and shook her head, tsking. "Now, you have to learn to be a woman. You have to walk like this." She sat down her bags, striding carefully across the living room. She kept her strides relatively short, letting her hips sway in an enticingly feminine way.  
  
Duo stared.  
  
"… And when you sit, no more of that legs-spread-apart-so-you-can-see- how-much-I've-got stuff." She slowly settled herself into a chair. "Keep your knees together."  
  
Duo nodded dumbly.  
  
Erin smiled cruelly. "Well, Duo? Let's see you try."  
  
Duo blinked. "What?"  
  
"Well, Duo? Aren't you going to do it? I'm not worried about her; Erin knows quite well how to be a lady." Trowa smirked from the doorway. 'An honorable lady, at that.' He added mentally.  
  
"Trowa, you're not the one that has to pretend to be something you're not." Duo muttered.  
  
"Go on, Rebecca." Erin smirked.  
  
Duo glared, but did a relatively good impression of Erin's actions.  
  
"Wow! Good job, Duo!" Erin grinned, hugging the disguised girl.  
  
Trowa quietly applauded. "Good job. What are you going to do with your hair?"  
  
"I was just going to braid it like I always did…" Duo sighed, having been asked the same question already.  
  
"I know what I'll do for you!" Erin smiled happily, an idea coming to mind.  
  
"… What are you going to do…?" Duo asked, her fear slowly becoming evident.  
  
Erin stepped forward, taking Duo's braid in her hands.  
  
"HEY!" Duo cried, VERY fearful now.  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry. The braid will still be there!" Erin fought to keep the braid in her grip.  
  
Duo sighed. "Fine. Go ahead."  
  
Erin wrapped the braid around about Duo's head, lining it up with the hairline. "What do you think, Trowa?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Good. You're going to French braid it, right?"  
  
Erin nodded back. "Yeah. Look in the mirror, Duo."  
  
Duo turned to gaze into the mirror. "Oh, I see. Looks good, Erin."  
  
"You'd better get to bed, you two. It's getting late." Trowa noted, after yawning and stretching himself.  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah … let's go, Erin."  
  
  
  
Owari chapter 6! FINALLY!!  
  
Yay! One more chapter to type up and then I'm all caught up! I've promised myself that I will not write any more chapters until I type up chapter seven. ^^;  
  
See this button? The button right down here?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^ 


	7. chapter seven, wai!

Nazo no Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W. Gosh, I wish I did. That would kick so much . . . *clears throat* sorry. Don't sue me, please, I don't own much anyway.  
  
Yes, this IS a self-insert. I was bored out of my mind when I wrote it... and it is slightly based off a dream I had... very... bizarre... but fun to write. Yeah... on with the story!  
  
----------  
  
"This sucks…" Erin whined, tugging at her skirt. "Why can't we all just dress like men and go to the boy's school?"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Because there are two informants. One is make, the other is female." Erin once again tugged at her skirt and he slapped her hand. "Stop that!"  
  
Erin pouted. "It won't stay on my hips, though! It keeps riding up to my waist!"  
  
"Get used to it, Erin…" Duo sighed. "I just hate the skirt period."  
  
Wufei tugged at his collar. "I don't like this tie. At least you two don't have to wear coats."  
  
"Can we all stop complaining?" Quatre asked. "We have to go now… they say we all have homeroom together."  
  
Erin blinked. "Don't we go to separate classes, though?"  
  
"Um… yes. We only have homeroom and lunch together."  
  
Erin rolled her eyes. "This reminds me of those two high schools where I used to live. One was for boys and one was for girls, but they had coed classes. I thought it was the stupidest thing… and now I'm doing it!"  
  
Quatre pushed open the door. "Just come on…"  
  
Erin sighed, stepping into the room, the other five following suit.  
  
----------  
  
  
  
"Hi, Erin! Hi, Rebecca!"  
  
Erin saw Duo cringe slightly, but they both greeted the girl in reply.  
  
"My name is Netami. These are my friends, Houseki and Ayame." The girl smiled, extending her hand to Erin.  
  
"Hi, Netami. Rebecca here is just a bit shy, don't mind it. She'll warm up soon enough." Erin smiled back, shaking her hand.  
  
Duo jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. "Um…" She turned slowly around to find a very tall, yet handsome man looking down at her. "Hello…"  
  
"Hello, Rebecca." He smiled.  
  
Duo just wanted to melt. Oh, did he have a nice smile…  
  
He laughed. "Well, are you just going to gawk at me all day? Oh, dear, I've forgotten my manners. My name is Fuzake."  
  
Duo blinked, and held out her hand. She tried to say 'nice to meet you' but nothing came out.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," he laughed. He took her hand gently, kissing the back of it.  
  
Duo could swear she was going to melt, just turn into a little Duo- puddle at his feet. She coughed, then asked quietly, "Could you help me to my classes today…?"  
  
He smiled, twining his fingers between hers. "Of course."  
  
Erin shook her head, fighting back the intense jealousy that was threatening to take over. Seeing as how she was supposed to be with Duo, she had quite a right to be upset.  
  
Trowa stepped to stand next to Erin. "You do realize that you two can't be together, right? At least, not for right now…"  
  
Slowly Erin nodded. "Yes, I know."  
  
"And you can't let them know you love Duo. You'll come off as a lesbian, and that isn't acceptable here."  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Duo has already realized this…" Slowly, Trowa had been moving closer to Erin until he was right next to her. He leaned his face close to her ear, and whispered softly, "… you need a boyfriend."  
  
Erin shuddered from the feel of his breath on her ear, but sighed anyway. "I know, Trowa. I'm not stupid, and I'd like to be treated like I'm not stupid."  
  
"So, then. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, Trowa. Give me time." Erin backed away, sitting down in her assigned seat.  
  
Trowa frowned.  
  
"Trowa, she's right. Give her time. She can't just jump from guy to guy." Quatre quietly said.  
  
"I know, Quatre, but I want to be with her." Trowa turned to face Quatre. "I really do."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't, Trowa. You might just be coming off as forceful to her." Quatre pointed out. His gaze turned to Erin for a second. "Hey… some guy is hitting on her."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Erin saw the male uniform. "Trowa, I already told you…"  
  
"I'm not Trowa. It's a nice name, though. I'm Danshou. You are…?" Another very handsome young man looked down at Erin, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
She looked down, her ears visibly red from blushing. "Um… Erin…"  
  
He chuckled. "Embarrassed easily, huh? That's so cute!"  
  
Of course, this only caused her to blush more. In a quiet voice, she whispered, "Thank you…"  
  
He took his seat, right next to hers. "I was going to go for the other girl… Rebecca, right? But then I saw you." He reached over, brushing Erin's hand with his own. "Besides, it seems Fuzake's got her now."  
  
Heero and Wufei were standing in the back corner looking quite disgusted. "I can't believe those two. We haven't been here ten minutes and they both already have guys after them." Heero spat, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "I hope they don't lose sight of the mission."  
  
"This may work to our advantage," Quatre pointed out as he took his place next to them. Trowa soon followed.  
  
"They may find the male informant. Hell, one of them might even be dating him!"  
  
"Class! Class, sit down! I have to take attendance!" The teacher called. Obediently, the class sat down in their assigned seats.  
  
Duo sat on Erin's other side, opposite of Danshou. "Can you believe this? We both have guys after us!"  
  
"Yeah… I feel kind of guilty, though. What about you, you know?" Erin fidgeted slightly.  
  
Duo smiled. "Don't worry about it. We're sisters now, remember? Incest is wrong." She winked.  
  
Erin smiled a half-smile. "Thanks."  
  
"Foley, Erin!" The teacher called.  
  
"Present!" Erin called with a grin, being slightly different from all the other students' 'heres.' A few snickers ensued.  
  
"Foley, Rebecca!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
She turned back to Erin. "What if we're dating the informant?"  
  
"That'd be cool!" Erin grinned.  
  
"It'd make everything about ten times easier…" Duo grinned back.  
  
The bell rang and Erin stood up. "I'll see you later, Becca."  
  
Duo made a face. "See you."  
  
Danshou smiled, running his hand along Erin's waist, pulling her close. "So, what do you have first?"  
  
"Um, I have Japanese. I can find…" Danshou cut her off by holding up his hand.  
  
"I also have Japanese first hour. I'll walk you there." He smiled sweetly.  
  
Erin pushed his arm from her waist. "We're not even going out yet but you still insist on holding me and walking me to my classes?"  
  
Danshou frowned. "Fine. Will you go out with me?"  
  
Erin sighed. Two guys in one day. Why wasn't she this popular back home? "Give me time, Danshou. I'm not sure. I haven't even known you for ten minutes!"  
  
Danshou nodded. "Fair enough. Let's just go, shall we?"  
  
"Okay. Right after this, I have math." Erin frowned, looking at her map.  
  
"I'll just walk you there after first hour. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Erin nodded. "That's fine. Oh, by the way, don't try anything funny. I don't want anything happening."  
  
"Fine…" Danshou sighed.  
  
Morning classes were uneventful for all, and they met in the cafeteria for lunch.  
  
"Band sucked." Erin sighed, sitting at the table.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "It wasn't that bad."  
  
Duo smirked. "Where's that guy of yours, Erin?"  
  
"Danshou?" Erin calmly started picking at her soup. "He doesn't have this lunch hour. He has the next one."  
  
Heero frowned. "You swapped schedules?"  
  
"No. More like he insisted on us knowing each other's inside out."  
  
Wufei made a disgusted face at the lunch. "And you let him?"  
  
Erin rolled her eyes. "At least he doesn't know where my dorm room is."  
  
Quatre sighed. "Duo, your boyfriend is coming."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend. He's…"  
  
Erin grinned. "Your boytoy."  
  
"… Just a friend." Duo glared at Erin.  
  
"Hi, Rebecca!" Fuzake grinned.  
  
Duo dropped the glare, immediately smiling at Fuzake. "Hello!"  
  
Erin mouthed 'hello' back at the others, putting a lovey-dovey look on her face, batting her eyelashes and clasping her hands together. Quatre snickered, Trowa barely cracked a smile, Wufei glared, and Heero kicked her under the table. "Ow!"  
  
Owari chapter seven! I need to go to bed soon…. X_X Next chapter – a filler! Yay! It explains everyone's class schedules… I haven't made ones up for the extra classmates yet. So, just the Gundam guys… er… Gundam guys and girl and random girl from past. ^^;; 


	8. filler chapter-- class schedule explaina...

Nazo no Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W. Gosh, I wish I did. That would kick so much . . . *clears throat* sorry. Don't sue me, please, I don't own much anyway.  
  
Yes, this IS a self-insert. I was bored out of my mind when I wrote it... and it is slightly based off a dream I had... very... bizarre... but fun to write. YAY! FILLER CHAPTER! ^O^  
  
----------  
  
Okay, I think I should post this now, since in the story they just got to the school… and are halfway through their first school day, yay. ^_^  
  
A note – all the students have homeroom before any classes. For simplicity's sake and for the sake of my sanity, they all have the same homeroom class. ^^  
  
Ooh, another note. They have Japanese, not English. Japanese is their first language, after all. Read the first chapter again if you must. ^_^  
  
Third note is a charm. ^_^ I picked a foreign language for each character to learn and matched them to what I think fits them. Seriously, am I the only person here that longs to hear Heero scream anything in German? ^_^ I also picked electives for each of them. I'm in band because I'm ACTUALLY in band(Saxes rule!), Trowa's there because of his flute, Quatre is in orchestra for his violin, Heero is… hacking, yeah, ^^;;; Duo is doing art 'cause ceramics seemed far too messy, and Wufei is doing PE. Just for the fencing, mind you, but it's still all Wufei-ish. ^^;;  
  
Erin's class schedule  
  
Japanese  
  
Math  
  
Band  
  
Science  
  
Lunch  
  
History  
  
French  
  
Duo's class schedule  
  
Science  
  
Italian  
  
Math  
  
Japanese  
  
Lunch  
  
History  
  
Art  
  
Wufei's class schedule  
  
Math  
  
Russian  
  
Physical Education  
  
Japanese  
  
Lunch  
  
Science  
  
History  
  
Trowa's class schedule  
  
History  
  
Latin  
  
Band  
  
Science  
  
Lunch  
  
Japanese  
  
Math  
  
Quatre's class schedule  
  
Orchestra  
  
History  
  
Spanish  
  
Math  
  
Lunch  
  
Science  
  
Japanese  
  
Heero's class schedule  
  
Math  
  
Computer programming(A/N: ::coughHACKINGcough::)  
  
Science  
  
German  
  
Lunch  
  
Japanese  
  
History  
  
  
  
Classes shared by our lovely pilots and friends of pilots ^_^:  
  
First hour: none  
  
Second hour: none  
  
Third hour: Erin and Trowa(Band)  
  
Fourth hour: Erin and Trowa(Science), Duo and Wufei(Japanese)  
  
Fifth hour: All(Lunch)  
  
Sixth hour: Erin and Duo(History), Heero and Trowa(Japanese), Quatre and Wufei(Science)  
  
Seventh Hour: Wufei and Heero(History)  
  
I was far too bored for my own sanity one day in Biology. ^^; 


End file.
